Easter Suprise
by Lady Seren Dark Bunny Hope
Summary: Someones calling through the gate, but everyones home - what have the girls done now? Humour, romance and seasonal fun within! RI.


Carson looked around the mess hall for Kimberley and Dara, frowning at the quiet morning.

John spotted Carson and waved him over. "Hey doc, what's up?"

"I'm trying to find Kimberley. She is supposed to be babysitting Torren wae me." Carson explained.

Johns face frowned. "The girls are away home for a few hours, they should be back by two."

"What am I going to do with him?" Carson motioned to Torren, who looked between them and gurgled unhappily.  
>o0o<br>Dara quirked an eyebrow from behind her shades as Kimberley spoke quietly with her Minster, hugging him before hugging his two children.

A small older lady moved over to Kimberley and pinched her elbow, saying something that made Kimberley grin and nod.

Dara shuffled her feet and looked to her watch in impatience as it seemed that everyone in the congregation wanted to speak with the hardly there female.

Finally, Kimberley spoke with the last person and made her way over to her friend. "We only have one more stop to make."

"Where?" Dara groaned, she wanted to get back to Atlantis and so her bed.

"ASDA." Kimberley grinned.

Dara hung her head and bit back a groan. "What do you need from there?"

"Eggs." Her face lit up like the fourth of July. "Lots and lots of eggs!"

Shaking her head Dara began walking towards the puddle jumper/mini van, Kimberley rushing to follow her.  
>o0o<br>"..98, 99, 300." Kimberley stepped back and nodded to herself before double-checking no one was about. "Good to go Dara."

"Bout time." Dara muttered to herself and closed the hatch, prepping the jumper for flight. "You talk to your parents?"

Kimberley froze from where she was separating the types of eggs to slowly shake her head.

"Why not?" Dara demanded.

"I didn't find the right time." Kimberley shrugged.

"Well you need to make the right time." Dara pointed out.

Kimberley nodded but said nothing.

Dara sent a glare her way, then chose to regroup later and gave the Stargate her full attention.  
>o0o<br>As the Stargate sprung to life, Chuck tapped away at the keys and sighed a breath of relief. "It's the girls IDC."

"The girls are on their Earth." Sam pointed out and Chuck quickly threw the shield up.

"Receiving a radio transmition," Amelia commented from one of the computers. "It's in binary code."

Sam sighed. "Who has Kimberley given the gate address and code to? Remind me to have a word with her when she gets back."

"We're back!" Kimberley yelled as she entered the room of Stargate operations, motioning for teams 2, 3 and 15 to move forward with the dozens of cardboard cartons in their arms.

"Kimberley, meet me in my office." Sam demanded. "Now."

'Crap what did I do?' Kimberley asked her self and rushed up the stairs, pausing to catch her breath before continuing into Sam's office. "What did I do now?"

Sam waited until she closed the office door before raising an eyebrow. "Care to explain to me how someone just dialed Atlantis using your and Daras code?"

Kimberley blinked. "I have no idea-"

"Cut the crap Kimberley, we know between you and Dara you are more likely to hand out Atlantis gate address and your IDC." Sam cut her off.

"Can you please tell me so we can figure out how much trouble we are in?"

"Ya know contrary to popular belief I don't just dish out my phone number to every wack job in meet in the street." Kimberley snapped in reply. "If all you're going to do is accuse me of something I haven't done-"

"With all do respect Kimberley, you have done it before." Sam pointed out.

Kimberley paled. "And you know that I never wanted to compromise everyone."

"I'm not saying you did it intentionally, just, who did you give the gate address and IDC to?" Sam asked again.

"I didn't give the damned address or IDC to anyone, I can barely remember them." Kimberley snapped, and then nodded. "If you'll excuse me."

"We aren't done-" Sam paused in shock as Kimberley turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her with such a force it rattled.  
>o0o<br>Kimberley walked around the base with a gurney behind her, the mass of eggs in their containers behind her as she stopped by each lab and deposited a few of the chocolate presents in for each scientist, military and auxiliary personnel.

"Choco!" A high pitched, child voice, called and someone barreled into Kimberleys legs with such a force she stumbled.

Kimberley looked down and frowned at Torren, who was reaching up for the sweets. Looking around she spotted a worn out looking Carson and

John running to catch up. "Hey guys."

"Hey, when did you get back?" Carson asked, leaning on the wall to get his breath back.

"A while ago." Kimberley replied, moving to grab Torren and place him on the gurney, opening an egg and handed it to him before pulling the gurney behind her to the next lab. "Any idea what's with the code?"

"Code? What code?" John asked.

"Someone sent a code through using mine and Daras IDC." Kimberley replied, grinning to Miko as she took the eggs for her team from Torren, who giggled as she ruffled his hair.

"Who did you give the address to?" John demanded.

"Will you guys stop accusing me?" Kimberley screeched at them, grabbing Torren and turning to a corridor, slowing down she called out an order to them. "Dish out the rest of the eggs."

"That's not an Easter egg." John replied, poking the chocolate buttons Easter egg oddly.

Kimberley looked at Torren, who looked at the chocolate covered gurney and then sighed, deciding to let is slide. 'If I was them I would think I did it too.'

"Yeah, Dara explained that your's is like hard boiled eggs painted and hidden." Kimberley looked at him like he was an alien. "For Scottish folk, Easter eggs are chocolate, with a surprise in it. Usually we buy a boat load before Easter and snackage on them, but on Easter Sunday we wait until after lunch because the majority of us usually go to Church to hear about Jesus' resurrection."

"Yeah, what I want to do is eat chocolate after hearing about a Zombie." Brent rolled his eyes.

Kimberley kicked his leg. "There's more to it than that."

Dara chose that moment to appear in the corridor and break into the conversation. "How did you manage to make Col. Carters door slam?"

"Aren't they supposed to do that?" Kimberley blinked.

"No. They are usually not able to." Dara shook her head.

"Hehe, oops?" Kimberley bit her lip. "Its not broke is it?"

Dara paused, and then shrugged. "I don't know."

Kimberley rolled her eyes at the familiar statement, pausing as they all found them selves back in Stargate Operations. "What are we doing here?"

"Sam called and asked us to meet her and Radek in the conference room." Carson explained.

The youngest of the group nodded and together they entered the conference room, taking their normal seats and waited for Sam or Radek to being speaking as they stood with a stack of papers between them.

"We decoded the code that was sent through using the girls IDC." Radek explained, pausing to push his glasses up his nose. "There is no planet of origin."

"What was the message?" Dara asked, and then found it strange that such an oddity didn't impact on her anymore.

"It's quite strange really." The Czech replied. "Someone sent us a message saying 'Happy Easter.'"

Everyone whirled around to look at Kimberley, who glanced at them then glared. "Don't look at me!"


End file.
